


Necessities at the End of the world

by afterhoursfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Floor Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, akaashi rare pair week 2k17, an apocalypse au where no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfiction/pseuds/afterhoursfiction
Summary: The world has ended and Akaashi Keiji finds compromises in just about every facet of life. He can't find family or friends, just an old acquaintance - Kuroo Tetsurou. In present time, they're raiding a drug store and Kuroo grabs something unusual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Akaashi rare pair week 2k17](https://akaashirarepairweek.tumblr.com/) Day 5: Apocalypse.
> 
> I was drawing an apocalypse au and then I got an idea for a oneshot and wrote this out quickly. Surprisingly enough, no one dies, but there's still angst.  
> [Look at my loosely-related art](http://lusethxii-art.tumblr.com/post/162121102209/looks-like-its-the-end-of-the-world-akaashi)

The end of the world has never been easy. For Akaashi Keiji, it's full of compromises. He can't eat as much as he used to - there simply isn't enough food - and he'd lost nearly 10kg in the past few months. Life has been reduced to just surviving past each day, and he gets so tired that his bones sink to the floor like lead. Some days sleep comes easy but other days, remanents of adrenaline burns in fast-moving blood and it's hard to rest knowing those things are out there.

 

"Akaashi?" Kuroo taps on his arm.

 

And then there's Kuroo Tetsurou, whom Keiji remembers vaguely from school. When the outbreak happened, Keiji has been living in Tokyo alone. Once the signal on his phone died out, it became impossible to contact anyone. Keiji flowed with the evacuation, which ended up being a messy and mostly futile attempt to get out of the city. At some point he stumbled across Kuroo, and they had recognised each other. He was far from the first person Keiji wanted to find but; compromises.

Since then, they've stuck together.

 

"Sorry." Keiji shakes his head, clearing his mind to focus on the task at hand.

They had noticed the drugstore when they first passed it last night, and now they were crouched across the street, weighing their chances.

"It's small, but it might still have supplies," Kuroo says. "We could grab some medicine, and if we're lucky we might find some food or water. Also, it doesn't look overrun so there's probably less than ten of those guys in there."

Those guys - Keiji shuddered to think of what to call them. Zombies? It felt too fictional, like something out of a movie or videogame. He and Kuroo had never settled on a name for them. Instead, it was always loose terms like 'them' or 'those fuckers', whichever suited the occasion. Whatever names they used, the both of them always knew what they were referring to. They hardly saw any other people these days.

"Do you think we should go through the front door or look for a back door?" Keiji turns to Kuroo.

"Hmm, front door would let us see everything...but back door would have narrower spaces and we could take them on one-by-one."

Kuroo shrugs.

"Your pick."

Keiji glances down at the aluminum baseball bat in his hand - already dented and bloody from its tireless service. Kuroo has a crowbar, also rusted and bloody.

"Back door, then. Taking them on one-by-one would be easier," he settles.

 

Keiji hates this. No matter how much they assure themselves that it would be fine; a quick and easy raid, it never was. Something could always go wrong - the place would betray them; they'd suddenly run into a horde; or just do something stupid like mistime a swing that opens them to attacks. Keiji always worried.

They sneak around the block, careful not to gather attention, before rounding up behind the store. Sure enough, there is a back door. The rusty lock breaks easily and Kuroo throws the door open.

They wait.

Keiji's heart is a fearful, hasty rhythm in his chest. He locks eyes with Kuroo, who nods, and they enter the store.

 

Keiji doesn't know what to call them. Friends? Partners? He settles for companions. He believes that they stick together out of convenience, out of the increased chances of survival, or just out of some desperate fear of loneliness. And - oh, speaking of _desperate._

 

The back of the store is dimly lit from light flooding through the front. Visibility isn't _too_ bad - they could probably save the batteries in their flashlights. As they turn the corner, Keiji catches the sickeningly familiar groan of one of them. He readies his bat, preparing for a swing. Killing them is crazy-tiring. Their heads smash easily enough, but it still takes a huge drain of energy to make a hit that counts. Keiji is thankful for his physical training in school, but even those muscles have started to weaken with their poor diet. Every hit counted more on adrenaline and his fitful struggle to stay alive.

The bat goes through their grotesque face and matted hair. He doesn't stop to think of who they might have been while they were alive.

"I'd search around here, you can go out to the store front, but be careful," he calls to Kuroo.

Thankfully, the rest of the store is mostly empty. Kuroo runs into a few more out front, but takes care of them quickly.

Keiji tears open the cabinets, eyes searching through labels. He grabs a few boxes of ibuprofen and some antibiotics. There are some stronger painkillers too and he grabs those, though he hopes they won't need them. When he's done searching through the back, he sweeps through the aisles for anything useful as well.

"Found some medicine?" Kuroo quips.

Keiji holds up the boxes of drugs.

"I think we're done here, then," Kuroo says.

 

The first night they had found someplace to sleep, Keiji had closed his eyes to nightmare after nightmare. He had tossed fitfully, scrubbing his hands through his hair and willing for fatigue to put him to sleep. Eventually, his restless struggle woke Kuroo up.

"Akaashi?" The older man sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry I woke you up," Keiji answered, feeling even more lousy.

"Hey." Kuroo touched his shoulder. "It's alright. Tell me what's wrong?"

Keiji sat up, chewing his lip hesitantly.

"I had nightmares," he answered. His small, petulant mumble felt childish for the adult he was supposed to be. But Kuroo said nothing, just pulled Keiji against his chest.

When everything first started, Keiji had quickly taken on a conscientious effort to survive. He had rationed food and water carefully, afraid of the slightest waste of precious energy. Crying was one of them - a waste of fluids and energy. But goddammit, he was human too. And he had never felt more human, shaken to his core as he sobbed into Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo's soothing hands on his back, his soft mumbles and his mere presence was something Keiji started to cling onto after that night.

 

They return to the street and Kuroo reaches for his hand. There's a playful grin on his lips, a relief that the raid had been successful - a feeling that Keiji echoed. The gesture is a burst of small, happy enthusiasm, so Keiji plays along and curls his fingers around his hand. He chooses not to comment on that fact that it would leave Kuroo holding his weapon in his non-dominant hand.

They can have this. He _wants_ to have this.

 

They've shared more.

Keiji doesn't really know the reason why; maybe both of them just wanted something other than the constant terror that nipped at their minds from living in this hell. Or maybe Kuroo clung onto Keiji just as much as Keiji held onto him. Neither of them had their families, or best friends. Oh, the compromises.

They've had ratty mattresses and rusty bedframes. They've had threadbare blankets thrown over cold cement floors. But they've had each other and harsh breaths, feverish touches and trembling lips. Keiji had kissed Kuroo and he had kissed back. They had ran fingers over each other's chests, stomachs, and further. Between the sweat and grime of their battered skin, Keiji had tasted contentment. Kuroo had held him between his hands while Keiji shuddered, soft moans ghosting into their quiet haven.

The night is always silent, and they have to be softer still. Keiji presses each of his cries into the crook of Kuroo's neck; into the folds of his shirt, his jacket. He feels Kuroo's voice more than he hears it - a rumble in his chest and a soft tremble of his lips. They don't talk much. Not anything beyond hushed assurances and exchanges of consent.

Maybe 'companions' aren't really what they are.

 

Their car is parked at a gas station outside the town. Securing the vehicle had been a miracle. Neither of them had ever learnt to hot-wire a car, so when Kuroo finds the keys in a 1980s Toyota Supra, they were ecstatic. Keiji had been tired of walking everywhere, and they had raided out the town they were holding up in. With the car, they were able to move from town to town and search through areas they couldn't before. The car was a responsibility, though, and they had to be careful with it. Kuroo insists on parking it outside of towns, on quiet roads that were unlikely to have many of them. Keiji agrees steadily, and they've managed to keep the car for a month.

Kuroo climbs into the driver's seat, swinging his backpack around onto his lap. Keiji follows after, settling into the passenger seat.

"Time to share our loot?" Kuroo raises his eyebrows. He was in a good mood, Keiji could tell. The windows are rolled down because they never have the A/C on, a gentle breeze knocking through their hair.

"I found some painkillers and antibiotics." Keiji pulls the supplies out of his bag. "I took some gauze and ointments as well."

"Well," Kuroo starts, opening his bag. "I got some rubbing alcohol, and a few bottles of water."

"Oh." Keiji blinks. He hadn't thought of taking the alcohol, but it would be helpful for cleaning wounds and preventing infections. He is pleased that Kuroo had thought to grab it instead.

"Then uh, some snacks that I found..." Kuroo continues pulling items out of his bag. They are mostly candy and energy bars, which would probably give them quite a bit of calories, though their nutritional value would be a different argument. Then, something else tumbles out of his bag.

Keiji narrows his eyes as he scrutinizes the package.

"You took condoms?"

"And uh- lube," Kuroo answers, a deep flush rising to his cheeks.

Keiji stares at him while Kuroo visibly fidgets. He doesn't know what to think, really. They've made out and helped each other get off, but they've never had sex. He would be lying if he said he had never considered it, but the idea was always shot down quickly. They didn't have lube, or condoms, and Keiji didn't want to have unsafe sex. Getting each other off was different from having sex; just because Kuroo would jerk him off it doesn't mean he would want to fuck Keiji. Keiji never even knew what existed between them.

"You want to have sex?" Keiji tries.

"I mean...we never could," Kuroo responds. "But this- this is stupid of me. I grabbed them on a whim, I could leave them."

"No," Keiji says, grabbing hold of Kuroo's hand as it reached to discard the items. "Keep them."

"Really?" Kuroo widens his eyes.

 

Keiji never knew what existed between them because he had never stopped to think. When they're tangled in each other's arms, there's a spell that demands his silence. They were together because of circumstances and compromises. But after weeks and months, maybe something else had started to grow between them.

They had always scrambled to stay alive; to not become another grotesque victim of the epidemic. And now that they had settled into a calm - the serene holdings of someone else's Toyota Supra, his thoughts are challenging him.

 

"Kuroo," Keiji starts, looking down and pursing his lips as he considered his words. "You've wanted to have sex with me?"

"Yea," Kuroo replies. "That's what I said."

_Why?_

Keiji meets his eyes carefully.

"But what do you think we are?"

Kuroo blinks, looking confused.

"Every time we do...something," Keiji continues, fingers twisting in his lap. "I've been spurred by a desperate desire to not be alone, and had clung onto your presence as a result. I never knew what to say to you and you've never brought it up, so I want to know what you think now."

"Oh." Kuroo tenses as he bites his lip. "I guess at first you kept me grounded. Like this whole situation is shitty and honestly it gets pretty overwhelming for me, so being intimate with you gave me...something else. Something other than just constantly struggling to live."

Keiji nodded. They had both been trying to cope, and melting into each other's comfort had been easy once they've started.

Again, _compromises._

The word was starting to hurt Keiji.

"But after some time," Kuroo continues thoughtfully. "I began to wish that we could have something more proper. I wanted to take you out on a date but where was I going to get flowers for you in this shitty world? Or take you out to dinner when we just have scraps of stuff we looted? And how can I hold your hand and look at the stars when we're both so fucking scared of not being able to _see_ and that they could be anywhere and it would kill me if you got hurt?"

Keiji is starting to shake, uneven breaths wrecking through his body and begrudging tears rolling down his cheeks.

"And I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would make you this upset," Kuroo breathes out.

"Fuck." Keiji presses his hands to his eyes, scrubbing at the tears. "I hate this world so much. I hate this stupid epidemic. God, Kuroo - I want to hold your hand and have a nice meal with you and kiss you and just stop being _scared."_

"Yea." Kuroo pulls him into a hug. "I'm scared too."

For a few minutes they linger, bodies leaning awkwardly across the gearbox but hands clenched tightly around each other. Keiji leans into the cautious beat of Kuroo's heart as it rattles in his chest. Amidst the deep, sinking sadness, there was at least a small relief. Kuroo felt the same way about him.

After gathering himself, Keiji pulls away to look at him. Kuroo scrubs over his eyes with the back of his hands before looking back at Keiji with a small smile.

"So after all this time, we finally confessed to each other?"

Something tumbles off of Kuroo's lap and Keiji reaches to grab it, snorting when he realises what it was.

"Yes, thanks to a box of condoms." He rolls his eyes.

Kuroo grins, leaning forward and pecking Keiji on the lips.

"I love you, Akaashi."

The way a smile rolls onto his lips is easy and natural. In the heaviness he had carried in his chest for months, it's a daybreak.

"And I love you too, Kuroo."

The car starts up, and the end of the world feels a little easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's loot gets put to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thirst-wrote this, so it's like 90% sexytimes and 10% vague-plot. Also, bumped up the rating yea..

It's hard to find a safe place. Throughout their travel, they had holed up in multiple places, and Keiji had learnt a thing or two. Cities were always overrun and rural areas tend to work out better. For the past week they had been travelling, cruising through barren back roads into the next town. Some time ago, they had picked up a working radio. Most of the channels were static, but one was reporting from a city in the next prefecture. They had discussed it at length - whether finding other people would be worth the risk of heading into a big city. Eventually, they decided to check it out, and bail quickly if the situation got bad.

 

It is nearing dusk, so Keiji suggests that they pull over and find some place to spend the night.

There are no towns or houses nearby, but they spot a lookout tower. It's a simple structure, about five stories high, with stairs leading up to an observation deck. It was perfect.

They park the car along the road before climbing up to the lookout tower. Keiji isn't sure what it was supposed to lookout for, besides zombies, because obviously it had been built before the world went to shit. Still, they thank their lucky stars because they had also learnt that zombies are terrible at climbing stairs, and much better at falling off of them. Their bags weigh heavy with supplies, making the climb a little difficult even for their 'more intelligent human legs', as Kuroo called them. When they finally get to the deck, it is nearly night time.

Windows surround the deck on all sides, filtering in enough moonlight for them to see. The room is small and sparsely furnished, with built-in desks and a few chairs. Keiji dumps his bag on the open space in the middle of the floor, before plopping down beside it.

"This place looks pretty safe," Kuroo remarks as he shuts the door behind them. "Far from any towns, and elevated."

"I would love to spend the rest of my life here," Keiji adds dryly.

"Right," Kuroo chuckles, settling on the floor across from him. "Food time?"

"Yes please," Keiji sighs.

They pull out the snacks they had swiped from the last convenience store they raided. It wasn't much - just some crackers and bars - but they were the most substantial items they could find. Any onigiri or bentos in the store had already gone bad. The food is split between them, and then consumed quietly.

 

"About the city..." Keiji starts, rolling up the wrappers and dusting his hands off. "Do you think we'd find them?"

"Well, I don't know, really," Kuroo responds. "It would be good if there were really people there, though."

"Yea, it's just-" Keiji pauses, falling back into his old habit of fiddling with his hands. "The city might be overrun and-"

"Hey." Kuroo reaches out, covering Keiji's hands. "Don't worry about that now. We'd figure it out, alright? Besides, we have a super cool car for a quick getaway."

"Mhm," Keiji hums, relaxing his hands. "I knew you were falling in love with that car."

"Wow, I'm hurt that you think I'd let a _car_ get between us." Kuroo rolls his eyes, laughing.

"Well, it's not here now." Keiji stretches out his leg, nudging Kuroo with the toe of his shoe. "And there's nothing between us."

Kuroo takes the cue, shuffling forward and meeting Keiji in a kiss.

Keiji presses back enthusiastically, moving to wrap his arms around Kuroo's neck and drawing him closer.

Lately, what with traveling a lot to reach the city in the radio broadcast, Keiji and Kuroo hadn't had many chances to indulge themselves. They've slept in the car for several nights, and once in a house after killing the occupants who turned. They are close to the city now - probably less than a day's drive away. Keiji doesn't want to think about the hell that awaits them, and just hoped they would find something for being in it.

Kuroo pulls Keiji onto his lap, kissing down his jaw and neck. Keiji shudders with a sigh, tilting and giving in to the attention.

"Mhm...Keiji..." Kuroo hums, kissing the words into his skin.

Keiji shifts, sliding their hips together and - feeling Kuroo's arousal. Licking his chapped and bitten lips, Keiji gives a tentative roll.

He hears a sharp inhale.

Pleased at the reaction, Keiji grinds down again. Kuroo's hands move down to his hips, gripping onto Keiji as he rode down on Kuroo. With each roll of his hips, Kuroo comes up to meet him.

The air around him grows hot quickly, stuffy with their soft pants. They could get each other off like this; or they could reach under and touch each other; or they could-

Were they going to go there?

 

"W-wait, Tetsurou." Keiji presses a hand against his shoulder.

Kuroo pauses, turning to look at him.

"You still have the uh- stuff right?"

Kuroo blinks, not following. Keiji sighs, deciding that since he was already flushing red and hard, he might as well be forward.

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Oh." Kuroo's mouth falls open.

Keiji waits, albeit impatiently, as he gathers himself.

"Yea," he gushes, the words falling out in a hasty breath. "We could. Here, it's safe and I...I want to."

Keiji smiles. It's the safest place they've found for weeks and tomorrow, they are heading into the city. The prospect has him wound up like a spring - he hadn't been able to relax for days. Now that he and Kuroo have the chance...

"You do have them, right?" Keiji quips as Kuroo scoots away to rummage through his bag. "If you've lost them then you aren't getting laid tonight."

"Wow, you must be in the mood. You're even teasing me now," Kuroo jokes.

For a moment he feels a small panic when he searches through the pocket and doesn't find them, but he sighs in relief when they turn up in the next pocket.

"Oh, look who's getting laid!" Kuroo grins as he produces the items with a flourish.

Keiji rolls his eyes, but grants him a small quirk of his lips. It's good, he's starting to relax. He might even sleep well tonight.

"So I guess it's the floor then?" Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

"Mhm." Keiji nods. "Not the best motel room, but then again everything gets terrible at the end of the world."

Kuroo laughs.

"I can lay my jacket on the floor," he offers, stripping off his parka.

Keiji hums in agreement, rising to his feet so Kuroo could rest his jacket against the floor. Keiji pulls off his sneakers, socks, and then his pants and sets them against the floor.

"You know," Kuroo starts, kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his own pants. "It would have been much hotter if I've stripped you."

"Presently, these are the only pair of pants I have left," Keiji retorts, giving him a dead stare.

"Guess I should take you shopping when we get to the city," Kuroo says, kicking off his pants and scooting towards where Keiji had sat against his parka.

 

Keiji shifts awkwardly, unsure if he should make space for Kuroo.

"Lie down," Kuroo says, pressing a hand against his shoulder. Maybe he had sensed Keiji's unease. Keiji obliges, resting against the jacket, his head mere centimetres from the floor.

Kuroo leans over him, arms propped up on either side of Keiji's head.

"You know, I really wish I could have taken you on a nice date before this."

"You sap," Keiji says with a noncommittal roll of his eyes, tugging Kuroo down for a kiss.

For a moment, Keiji closes his eyes and focuses on the roll and tug of their lips against each other. It's hard to ignore the stiff and uncomfortable ground against his back, but he pretends that they're in Kuroo's room, making out on the floor like teenagers. Their only fear could be getting walked in on and thoroughly embarrassed, rather than getting mauled and dying.

He wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck, tilting his head up to kiss more deeply at his mouth. Kuroo's hands are running down his side, teasing against the fabric of his shirt. Keiji moans, body twisting against the jacket.

Kuroo kisses down his jaw and sucks against his neck while his hands press into Keiji's hips, thumbing against the waistband of his boxers.

"Tetsurou..." Keiji breathes, peeking at him through his hazy flush.

Kuroo's hair is mussed against his neck, his broad shoulders pressing into his chest. Then he pulls back, shoots Keiji a soft smile and Keiji's heart is dancing. It's so unfair.

"I can take these off?" Kuroo asks, teasing the elastic of his underwear.

"Yes, I don't know how else we are going to have sex," Keiji responds.

Kuroo laughs again, a light flutter of breath against his shoulder, before straightening up and tugging the boxers off Keiji's legs. Keiji rolls to sit up, but Kuroo stops him with a hand against his stomach.

"Tetsu-" he starts to protest, when he hears Kuroo flipping the cap off the bottle of lube.

Then he's stilling in anticipating as Kuroo settles between his legs.

"Stop me if it hurts, alright?" He says.

Keiji can only nod numbly as Kuroo nudges his legs apart and thumbs at his entrance. His fingers are slow, almost teasing if Keiji didn't know he was just being careful. Keiji wants to tell him that it was alright and he could loosen up, except that Keiji isn't even sure.

 

After all, it had been so long since he had the chance to be pleasured this way. The epidermic had torn through his life, taking away his favourite movies, books, food and even the peaceful respite of sleep. Now that they had found a small, temporary bubble, Keiji wants to be able to just melt into it.

Still, months of muscle memory only knows fear and tension.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry I just-" Keiji presses his face into his arm, wanting all of it to just go away and leave him and Kuroo alone. He just wants to have one night of something other than nightmares and fitful sleep or overwhelming fatigue. He just wants-

"We can go slow," Kuroo says quickly. He pushes up the hem of Keiji's shirt, pressing light kisses against his stomach. "Honestly, I'm kind of nervous too."

"It's stupid, huh?" Keiji moves his arm away to peer down at Kuroo. "We're finally safe but we're still restless."

Kuroo nods. Even if this all blows over, he doubts they will ever forget the fear. These months would be years-worth of nightmares.

He shifts, crawling up to wrap his arms around Keiji and bury his face into his chest. Keiji sighs, relaxing and tangling his hands into Kuroo's hair. They stew in the embrace for a few moments, feeling the therapeutic rise and fall of each other's chests.

"Keiji," Kuroo mumbles. "Your dick pressing against my stomach is kind of awkward and hot at the same time."

Keiji snorts, moving to nudge Kuroo with the toe of his foot.

"So are we getting back to that?"

"Yea, I think we are." Kuroo pulls back, untangling their arms.

Keiji is a little calmer when Kuroo eases a finger inside him. Keiji focuses his thoughts on Kuroo, and doesn't look up at the intimidating windows or think about what lurks outside. Kuroo is rubbing circles against his thigh as he presses a second finger in beside the first.

He can't help the sharp moan that escapes him. Then, as the trembling settles, Kuroo starts to move his fingers, grinding to ease Keiji up.

"Tetsu...Tetsurou..." Keiji mumbles, hands clenching into fists against the jacket.

Kuroo grunts softly, driving and curling his fingers deeply into Keiji. Keiji doesn't know what to do when a particular stroke has his toes curling and his back dipping against the floor.

"Fuck," he cries out. "I want- I want you, Tetsurou."

Keiji catches Kuroo's tongue licking against his lips before he answers

"Yea, I want you too, Keiji."

Kuroo pulls out his fingers and reaches for the box of condoms.

"Shit, it's sealed."

"What?" Keiji asks, tilting to look at him.

"It's sealed and my fingers are- um."

Kuroo looks at him sheepishly. Keiji groans.

"Give it over here, I'll open it."

Keiji catches the box when Kuroo throws it at his chest. He digs at the plastic with his nails, ripping it with the impatience of a teenager before fishing out a foil packet. He opens that too, for good measure, and tosses the condom at Kuroo.

"Ah- thank you. Don't worry, I got it from here," Kuroo says.

"Right," Keiji sighs, exasperated. "Now hurry up and fuck me."

"Impatient," Kuroo tuts. He tugs off his boxers, kicking them to the side. Keiji swallows as he catches sight of Kuroo's erection, the slightest tinge of anticipation travelling up his spine. He watches Kuroo roll on the condom before he's holding up Keiji's legs and shifting to sit between them.

"C-can I hold onto you?" Keiji blurts out.

Kuroo blinks up at him.

"Sure," he answers, shifting to lean over him so Keiji could reach his arms around his shoulders.

Keiji needed it. He needed an anchor; something to hold on to. And Kuroo had _always_ been his to hold on to - at least when it came to late nights and bad dreams. But this was different. This time Keiji's pulse is loud in his ears and Kuroo smells like sweat and earth and _more._

Kuroo shifts his grip on Keiji's hips and then he's pressing into Keiji.

Keiji doesn't know if his gasp sounded more painful or surprised. He digs his nails into Kuroo's shoulder, harsh exhalations tumbling out from his lips.

Kuroo is grunting at the pressure, eyes screwed shut as he pushes in slowly, following his promise to take it slow.

"You good?" he asks, kneading his thumbs against Keiji's hips.

"Yea, yea," Keiji pants, tightening his arms around Kuroo's shoulder and fully burying his face into his shoulder.

At his okay, Kuroo rolls his hips and they both groan. It's a little ironic, how Kuroo is treating him so softly it was almost sweet, when Keiji had envisioned it as a dirty fuck on the floor. And, well - as much as Keiji likes Kuroo being sweet and patronising, he needs more stimulation than that.

"Tetsurou," he grunts. "You can move faster."

"Fuck, okay."

Kuroo's thrusts grow faster and more confident, diving in deeper and driving jolts of pleasure up Keiji's spine. Keiji's hips are rolling, pushing back to chase the sensation that had his legs trembling and toes curling.

Once they fall into a rhythm with each other, Keiji notices how quiet it becomes. There is still the wet mixing of their bodies, but Kuroo's voice has dropped to harsh whispers of ' _fuck, fuck, yea...',_ his pulse kissing against Keiji's neck. Each thrust still has Keiji gaping, but his moans sound more like muted gasps than actual cries. In the small space of his head that isn't melting under Kuroo, he wonders if their sex is quiet because it was just a habit to be so.

And Keiji bites into his lip when Kuroo hits a sweet spot.

He tastes blood but his body is more preoccupied with reacting to what Kuroo had just done. His back arches into the floor, hips rising despite Kuroo's hold. He wants to say _do it again, fuck me again like that_ but he can't even find breath in his lungs to speak with.

Kuroo manages to gather that anyway. He fucks Keiji at that sweet angle again while Keiji curls helplessly to meet him, jaw hanging slack as the sensations buzz at the pit of his stomach. He is getting close. Keiji reaches down to touch himself, lazily tugging at his length. Heck, he wants to go to heaven.

Kuroo continues fucking him in that sweet, sweet place, driving Keiji further and further from his conscience. Keiji is very thankful for the jacket that is scrunching up against his ass, because otherwise he is sure to have a nasty abrasion with how roughly they are moving. He wants to stay in this sweet bubble of pleasure, away from the other 'fucks' the world was sure to throw at him. But he is reaching his limit, even as he rocks desperately against Kuroo.

Keiji cries out softly as he comes. Kuroo moves through it, pushing and grinding into Keiji as he trembles with his orgasm.

"God, Keiji," he mutters as his hips stutter, burying into Keiji as a sharp moan slips through his lips.

Keiji holds Kuroo as he collapses against his chest. His body burns with a glowing bliss, something euphoric that he hadn't felt in months. Someday, the world is going to get him for this. But really, karma already has plenty on Keiji. In the past month, he had broken into places and stolen more things than he could count. Even the Toyota Supra they drive around had belonged to someone who might be alive. The world can get him for all those things, or just this one thing, and he won't know the difference.

 

Kuroo pulls away, rising up lazily on his arms.

"You're bleeding," he points out, spotting the blood on Keiji's lips.

"I bit myself," Keiji explains.

Kuroo brings their lips together gently, tongue swiping at the spot of blood on Keiji's lips. Somewhat taken by surprise, Keiji lets out a whimper. His bitten lip was both sensitive and painful.

When Kuroo pulls away, he's frowning and scrunching up his nose.

"I thought that would be hot but- ugh, blood tastes...not good."

Trust him to be an idiot. Keiji sighs, but can't stop a smile from pulling at his lips.

"Tell me that it helps with the healing at least," Kuroo groans.

"It doesn't," Keiji answers, his smile growing wider. "But it was a little bit hot. Though we should..."

He glances down at where their spent bodies are pressed not-so-comfortably against each other. Kuroo takes the cue to get up, reaching for wipes from their bags. Keiji rolls to sit up, cleaning and redressing himself. Kuroo follows suit, redressing before laying down beside Keiji.

"Goodnight," he mumbles; a soft throw in the dark.

Before Keiji crawls into his arms, he makes sure their weapons are by their side. A bloodied baseball bat, a rusty crowbar and each other are all they have. Whatever sits in store for them in the city, or the bleak and cruel future, Keiji has a hunch that he would be putting up a bitter fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](http://afterhoursfiction.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the premise for this fic was basically "what if they raid a drugstore and Kuroo grabs condoms and lube" but it kinda took off from there
> 
> Also, I'm writing a self-indulgent second part to this...


End file.
